exoriarefandomcom-20200215-history
BCK DR6
BCK_DR:15 Syncs to DUGA-@:145 and BCK DR. Woman: You are not asking the right questions. The King of Tyre gave unto Solomon Sadr, stone and men of Gabal, from the temple in Jerusalem, but also where you are standing. Why? Because they were such good friends? Or was Solomon more than King of Israel? W: Hiram sent Solomon his master builder Hiram Abiff, or Hiram Abi, or Huram Abi. That's in the Bible. But Huram Abi translates as father of Huram. Huram's father was Abiba'al Abi. So did the King of Tyre send his own father? W: Hammurabi, the king of Babylon, we now know lived in the same time as Solomon, and that Solomon and Hammurabi may have been the same person. Hammurabi. Huram Abi. W: The gods entombed in stone, peering down as priests atone, stars awash in shadow from the candles' glow below. W: (over the sound of moving stone) I do not think we shall meet again, brave soldier. But if we do, I pray you have not found what you are looking for. BCK_DR:47 Syncs with BCK DR:47 and BCK DR:146. B: unintelligible thirty-one unintelligible speaks of this, but it's just fucked. B: unintelligible Yeah, unintelligible. I get it. I always said - fiber optics is a supply problem just waiting to happen. B: No way, I'm not going down into that sewer. Forget it. We'll just have to unintelligible B: Well, I'm telling you, pattern unintelligible is the way to go. I use it everywhere. I've worked with no more than 10 unintelligble intercepts. B: We read a line of sight into the safehouse unintelligible. A low-power setup, sure. B: Relax, my shop's been running unintelligible from JPL. We went in together through the electricals but we plugged the gaps with packet works but that seemed fine. B: Oh, come on, people drop out - they change their minds. B: What about the fiber? Aren't you being a bit pa-- BCK_DR:61 Syncs to 0xFF-ed:153, DUGA-@:81, and BCK DR:61. Man 2: Moving into position. 2: I am in the booth. Subject identity confirmed. The diversion is in place. acoustic jargon 2: Good. I hear a boom. 2: Approximately 1,200 members and their staff. Celebrities, politicians. This is a wasted opportunity for just one man. 2: Understood. Five visible, at 11, 12, 3:30, 6, and 9. 2: I don't know. But I see Manuel Lupo. I find him unamusing, and his poetry is worse, but the public follow him like sheep. 2: Target still unavailable. 2: Wait. Let me think. Okay. I see him. Affirmative! I have him! Situation is in play. I have to aggravate. 2: He's taken the bait. 2: It's done. Moving out. Evac primary. Unless word received otherwise, out. BCK_DR:104 DJ telling the nation how a prototype called "fata morgana" was used in LA to show images of UFO's in the sky and the military have closed it down to try and recover the prototype when a caller hacks the lines. DJ: Welcome to the top of the hour. Now, I'm sure many of you have heard these rumors coming out of LA. It sounds like absolute mayhem. You got blackouts, communication outages, and of course these sightings of God knows what. Well, we're going to let you in on a little secret here, okay. Because our sources, our sources in the Pentagon have confirmed for us what happened, what really happened. The system's called fata morgana, and the Pentagon's been working on it for years. What it does, is quite simply this--it projects images onto the sky. Now, imagine being able to project a thousand bombers onto the skies over an enemy city. It's called psychological warfare, people, break the enemy's will to fight without firing a single shot. Now, our sources say, what happened in LA was a test--an unauthorized test. But, we believe...we believe that this may have been the greatest prank in the history of mankind. We believe that somebody in the Pentagon used this fata morgana to project images of UFOs, so that LA could show us once and for all just how truly insane a place it really is. But there's more, okay? Our sources confirm that this fata morgana device disappeared shortly after the test--go figure--alright, disappeared as in stolen. And this is why the government has locked down the entire LA basin. This device is worth billions. We can't let anyone get their clammy little hands on it. So, today's big question: Is there intelligent life in LA? Line 1. Caller: LA, in the last 24 hours, you may... DJ: What the hell is this? Caller: ...Federal emergency forces. These forces have already assumed control of several military facilities. unintelligible DJ: I'm sorry, people, we're obviously having some kind of technical problem hanging up the phone. C: ...has been in place for a long time. If you, or anyone you know, is offered protection, or declared a national security asset,... DJ: Please bear with us. We will find who out is responsible for this act of vandalism. C: ...you need to run. We will help you. This won't be allowed to happen. DJ: Well, thank God--it took you long enough. BCK_DR:122 about how how "they" are using NSAP (National Security Asset Program) to contact coded targets and how they need to delete the files so that they will lose track of the targets before they can assess whether they are needed or not. We found this message floating on an orphaned section of the Darknet. Whoever encoded it wasn't all that familiar with our protocols. Their voice is scrambled, but there's enough of a cut-out to get a voice print on the speaker. He ran a NASA program. We don't know much. They used obsolete blackbirds, sub-hunters to locate buried structures--bunkers, maybe. Maincore has a record connecting the target to something called NSAP--the National Security Asset Program. There are over 10,000 people with this NSAP tag, scientists and engineers, students, journalists. That there, we think that was a rot-5 encoded IP address. A honey pot...traces to JPL. As far as we can tell, the target is on the run. As for the rest of the NSAP targets, if we can hack their primary genetic records, Maincore will lose track of them. I suggest we do that soon. All indications suggest that there's a round-up pending. We could lose everybody before we even know we need their help. BCK_DR:146 Syncs with BCK DR:47 and BCK DR:146. A: I'm worried we're gonna come up short. How much line do you have? A: unintelligible Yeah, but we still gotta run north, to link up. Figure on unintelligible A: We can save on fiber. But at least go down into the mains. Tie a tennis ball on to the end of the line. unintelligible A: Listen, that's not an option, unintelligible. We have potential contact inside the military lab. He'll give us zero hour, of course, but it needs to be completely dark. A: What's your terminal hooked up to right now? You're on lasers, right? A: unintelligible open to calls right now, and you didn't tell me? A: You know we've been losing people, right? Three disappearances in the last week. A: Well, unintelligible. You need to run. Do you understand? Run. Category:Audio Tracks Category:Audio Tracks